


My Baby

by FrogSpawn



Series: Septiplier/Danti One-Shots [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaker!Anti, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Guilt, Little!Dark, M/M, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Support Animals, Nicknames, Night Terrors, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nudity, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Praise, Separation Anxiety, Short One Shot, Starvation, Trauma, Vulnerability, ddlb, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogSpawn/pseuds/FrogSpawn
Summary: After a long day at work, Anti comes home to find that his boyfriend isn't in the best of states; so Anti decides that a little TLC is in order to take care of his baby.





	My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Requested
> 
> I just wanted to thank everyone for the extremely positive response on my previous age play one shot, and people wanted to see more, so here we are. And apologies for the long wait - I could use the excuse my laptop has been broken however honestly it's just been a tough time mentally for to me to find motivation, however I am doing better recently and picked up where I left off.
> 
> [Self-promotion] If you are interested in another little!mark one shot then I have another one published called 'Perfect Strangers', you should check it out.
> 
> Anyway, sorry about that, on with the one shot!

The effect of the front door opening and closing was nearly instantaneous. Two furry beings descended upon him like angels from beyond the parting clouds; they shot down the hallway and clung to his legs, each with their own delighted noise - a happy bark and an animated cry of brotherhood.

Guilt, regret and sadness began to form in Anti’s stomach, heavy as a lead ball. If Dark was already deaged when he came home, then something must have happened, Dark must have had a particularly hard day, and Anti wasn’t there for him. Those emotions were already festering in his stomach, wriggling like worms and gradually increasing in intensity like a storm, however Anti knew from experience that all he could do now was suppress that negativity brewing within him and provide a safe space for his love where he would be loved and warm and, most of all, happy.

With this in mind and his resolve strengthened, Anti bent down to ruffle his dog’s luscious, golden fur and give her head a dry kiss, allowing her to pant with elation that her pack was together and licked his face with a comfortably invasive tongue. Once she had thoroughly claimed her companion and trotted off down the hall to join Henry in the sitting room, Anti turned on his heels to crouch before Dark, booping his nose just to hear the chattering giggle and babble that spilled from those chapped lips. He hauled him up, shifting Dark’s light weight to his hip and holding as one would a toddler.

“Hello precious one,” he cooed, revelling in the other’s responding incoherent string of noises, how their mouth worked quickly and sloppily to produce contented noises of adoration for him. What pleased him further was how the slight shakiness and desperate needy clinginess that Dark had entered with was slowly abating, being replaced with wide smiles and timid touching.

Anti playfully nipped at the tips of Dark’s fingers as his calloused tips explored his rounded cheek, making sure the squeal that Dark released as he retracted his hand was one of fun and not of fear. “How has my darling prince been, hmm? Has he been good to Chica and Henry?”

Nodding furiously, black fringe flopping over his face and distracting Dark and almost making go cross eyed with how he tried to stare at it, Dark hummed in confirmation, “V’ry good!”

Dark moved his hand to squeezed some of Anti’s brown hair, observing curiously how the soft locks tickled his palm. Taking this distraction in his favour, Anti cast a general check on Dark. He was still in big clothes, a full suit minus the tie which he hadn’t put on in the morning, and was dry and didn’t appear injured.

“Now, prince,” drawing Dark’s attention from his hair, Anti pressed a light kiss to Dark’s forehead, “Have you eaten today, or have you been feeling to iffy?”

It took a long moment for Dark to comprehend the meaning of those words, his brain already throbbing from earlier today, however when he did he realise he down turned his gaze to the floor with a partially guilty and partially fearful expression taking over his previously loose face.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay if you haven’t. You know why? Because big bro is going to fix that. And, he should mention, that he is extremely proud of you baby. Want to know why?” An effective way of maintaining little Dark’s attention is to ask a lot of yes or no questions, especially when he was so small that he couldn’t even speak in more than a few slurred words. “Because you didn’t have an accident today. You’re dry baby, and brother is so proud of you for that.”

“‘eally?” Dark murmured back, eyes widening and sparkling with awe and pride, as if he couldn’t quite believe that anyone would be proud of him. Anti’s heart was thudding quickly in his chest, trying to restrain his anger at all those who tormented and abused his young boy. Even the mere thought of those low-life rats was enough to make his blood boil, however he knew any kind of anger, even not aimed at him, would make Dark retreat and shut down, so he kept it hidden best he could.

“Of course. You’re such a good boy. In fact, I would go as far to say the very best boy!” Dark squealed in delight, flushing a lovely rose, before burying his head in Anti’s shoulder and speaking out a phrase muffled by Anti’s coat. However his caretaker caught it and laughed softly, raising one hand to rub intricate patterns in his boyfriend’s back, “Brother missed you too prince, so much. He wishes he could be with you all day!”

Dark looked up, disbelief a prominent emotion portrayed on his face, however as soon as it he saw it Dark’s features were schooled into a neutral, blank look, apart from his eyes. Dark’s eyes held so much pain, and anxiety, and insecurity, and want. It made Anti’s heart ache as he leant down to press a lingering kiss to Dark’s hairline, muttering absentminded praises that sent Dark curling into his further.

“Come on, let’s get you in a nappy and dressed, then brother will make you some food. Any ideas on what you want, baby?”

Their meal was a peaceful and happy affair. Dark giggled at each joke Anti made and at each gentle, soothing touch that seemed to melt away the horrors and stresses of that day. Everytime Anti fed him a chicken nugget, he would make a dinosaur noise that had Anti chuckling and shaking his head before remarking on Dark’s cuteness and pressing a dry kiss to his nose. Afterwards, Anti stripped Dark down, being sure not to linger with his gaze on Dark’s body since he knew that it made Dark much more prone to flashbacks and the reappearance of survivalist behaviour from when he was younger. Since Dark was so sleepy and content, it was hardly a struggle to put him in a nappy and an exceedingly soft set of pink pajamas. The issue came, however, with bedtime.

“Dark?” Anti called out from the kitchen, where he was finishing up cleaning the kitchen by scrubbing at the tap sprout. He heard a loud hum in reply, but no footsteps, so he dried his hands on a tea towel, grabbed a bottle and moved to the sitting room.

A blanket was splayed out on the floor, baby blue and covered in toys; from dolls to bears to finger puppets to colouring books. Dark was seated in the centre of the colourful mess, gurgling happily as he filled in a large area of red in a page of shrunken baby animals. It was clear that he didn’t register Anti’s approach as he stopped halfway through the red and moved onto a different section of the dragon he was working on, messily filling in a blue and orange stomach scale. So, clearing his throat, Anti tried again.

“Dark, baby, prince,” he cooed, stopping by the fringe of the fluffy blanket and kneeling to his boyfriend’s level. That made Dark finally glance up, and as soon as he caught Anti’s face the dragon was long forgotten. Instead, Dark was crawling towards Anti, clambering over a stuffed squirrel to get to him, suckling on his pacifier. When he did reach him, he released a string of muffled noise that Anti couldn’t decipher.

Picking him up, Anti stood so that Dark was positioned on his hip. Dark giggled, moving to set his head on Anti’s chest so he could hear the steady, strong rhythm of his heart. It was like a lullaby, slowly easing him in a lethargic state of relaxation, so when the rubber nipple of a bottle was pressed to his lips, he latched on, allowing the cold, sweet milk to soothe his throat. He could hear the quiet gurgling of Anti’s stomach and how he sighed and shifted Dark’s position on his side.

Once the bottle was empty, Anti pulled it away, receiving a whine from Dark which was efficiently soothed with returning his pacifier. “Come on buddy, it’s time for bed now.”  
And all of a sudden Dark wasn’t content, tired, or even calm. He was tense and upright, eyes already tearing up, mouth agape allowing his soother to fall to the fall. It was so sudden that Anti jerked at the sudden movement, nearly dropping Dark.

“D-dun wanna!” He sniffled, eyes glassy and face void of any joy, a home to only pain and distress, “Dada, b’d uns come! In… zzzs!”

As much as Anti loved, and enjoyed, babying little Dark and seeing him squeal in joy and giggle as he gave shadow puppet shows, there was a constant heavy weight on his conscious that this is what that innocent facade was hiding and trying to help Dark’s brain cope with. As much as Anti knew Dark loved him and wanted to be open with him, he also understood just how difficult it was for him to be so vulnerable. He just wasn’t sure how to help him cope with the horrors that lurked within his mind when he fell asleep.

“Oh buddy, I’m so sorry. How about this, huh? Brother will check your cupboard, and under your bed, and he won’t turn the lights out, and he’ll stay with you until you fall asleep, and after too. He’ll watch over you and make sure that no bad guys are anyway near you, okay?”

Dark was still sniffling and crying very softly, shaking minutely within Anti’s firm grip, however he nodded with reluctance and buried his face in Anti’s shoulder. It was clear that it hadn’t changed anything, but with him already feeling so scared, Dark often shut down and pushed through, not showing any weakness or making a fuss about anything.

Anti sighed softly as he sat down on the sofa, placing Dark on his knee and pulling his face away from shirt, directing Dark’s thumb into his own mouth - he couldn’t leave Dark to wash his pacifier so it would have to do. Gently and gradually, ever so gradually, Anti bounced him on one knee, singing quiet songs of healing and comfort. Soon, that was too much, with how exhausted Dark was, and he was curled up in Anti’s chest, thumb bobbing in and out of his mouth as Anti stroked his hair gently and whispered in his ear.

Maybe he wouldn’t remember tonight. Maybe he would. Anti would be with him through thick or thin.


End file.
